Little Life
by MizuMiu-chan
Summary: "Apa-apaan ini Otou-sama! Masa iya om tua seperti ini dijodohkan padaku? Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau dijodohkan!" Kedudukan keluarganya sebagai salah satu 'keluarga terpandang' di Konoha membuat gadis blonde ini harus dijodohkan dengan orang kenalan ayahnya yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya. Tapi bagaimana reaksi Ino saat ia melihat calon suaminya? "Uh.. Jadi.. Umurmu.."


**Little Life**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikamaru N. & Ino .Y**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC,AU,Typo(s),gaje, nonsense, bosenin,tidak sesuai keinginan setiap orang(iyalah beda pikiran)**

**Summary : "Apa-apaan ini **_**Otou-sama**_**?! Masa iya om tua seperti ini dijodohkan padaku? Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau dijodohkan!" Kedudukan keluarganya sebagai salah satu 'keluarga terpandang' di Konoha membuat gadis blonde ini harus dijodohkan dengan orang kenalan ayahnya yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya. Tapi bagaimana reaksi Ino saat ia melihat calon suaminya? "Uh.. Jadi.. Umurmu.."**

**Yahaha halooo~ Kembali lagi bersama Miu-chaaan^^)/ Kali ini pairnya ShikaIno, sesuai dengan request dari **_**'Yola-ShikaIno' **_**^^ Tanpa banyak bicara, kita mulai ficnya ya~ Selamat menikmati dan maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan fic ini Aku gatau nama ibunya Ino apaa, jadi aku pakainya Shion aja boleh ya^^ Lagian warna rambutnya sama-sama blonde kok~**

**Enjoy,minna~**

•

•

•

-Flashback ON-

_1 years ago.._

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san! Kejar aku!" Seorang anak kecil berlari-lari menyusuri lorong di rumahnya,disusul dengan sosok ibu muda yang cantik dan seorang lelaki muda yang sedang berlari juga._

"_Bersiaplah kau,Ino!" Teriak lelaki itu sambil menaikkan kecepatan larinya._

"_Ino! Inoichi! Jangan berlari-lari! Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimanaaa?" Teriak Seorang ibu muda itu kepada kedua sosok yang amat dicintainya._

"_Jangan samakan aku seperti anak kecil __yang ada __didepanku,Shion!" Inoichi pun berlari dengan wajah yang menghadap istrinya. Shion hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi tak terduga yang muncul dari suaminya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang terjatuh disusul dengan tangisan yang suaranya agak melengking._

"_Ino!" Teriak Inoichi dan Shion bersamaan. Mereka berlari ke arah anak semata wayangnya ayng kini sedang menangis karena dahinya terbentur meja hingga memar._

"_Kaa-saaan Tou-saaaan~ Sa-Sakiiiiitt.. Huweeee" Tangisan Ino kian menjadi-jadi ketika Shion sudah datang dan segera memeluk anaknya._

"_Sakit ya? Kaa-san__ kan__ sudah bilang jangan berlari__,__ nanti terjatuh.. Makanya kau harus hati-hati ya.." Shion mengusap dahi anaknya yang memar itu perlahan._

"_Hehehe maaf,Kaa-san.." Ino nyengir. Berbeda dengan Shion, Inoichi yang baru datang dan berjongkok itu menyentil luka anaknya._

"_Tou-san! Sakit tahu!" Protes Ino._

"_Hukuman untuk anak nakal.." Inoichi pun tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya._

"_Tou-san yang nakal! Ino enggak nakal! Iya kan,Kaa-san?" Tanya Ino sambil menarik-narik baju Shion._

"_Kalian berdua nakal kok.. Tidak nurut sama Kaa-san sih.." Jawab Shion yang menunjukkan senyuman yang sama dengan Inoichi._

"_Uuh,Kaa-san!" Protes Ino._

_Mereka bertiga pun tertawa dengan bahagia setelah itu muncul protes dari Inoichi karena ia ingat bahwa Shion mengatakan bahwa ia nakal._

-Flashback OFF-

•

•

•

"_**Yamanaka hanyalah sebuah nama, sedangkan keluarga adalah sebuah ikatan. Aku hanya memiliki sebuah nama,namun tanpa ikatan.." –Yamanaka Ino; Little Life-**_

**Chapter 1 : Fiancé**

Suara dentingan kecil antara garpu dan sendok yang dipakai oleh gadis muda berambut pirang itu terdengar. Etika makan yang sopan dipakai oleh kedua orang yang sedang duduk dengan tegak di kursi didepan meja makan yang besar. Suapan demi suapan masuk kedalam mulut mereka hingga acara makan siang itu selesai. Para pelayan membersihkan piring-piring di meja yang masih menyisakan makanan yang terbilang cukup banyak. Beberapa pelayan pun memberikan beberapa _desert_ manis yang disusun dengan indahnya dengan tataan _afternoon tea__ a__ la Inggris_. Dengan hiasan bunga dalam vas kecil yang dirangkai dengan sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sebuah vas berisi bunga yang _simple_ namun tetap indah.

Suara seorang lelaki bertubuh tegak berambut blonde panjang seperti anak gadisnya itu memecah keheningan yang selalu tercipta sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika gadis blonde itu―Yamanaka Ino, berusia 7 tahun.

"Pelayan. Ambil berkas yang berisi calon fiancé di ruang kerjaku" Ujarnya kepada seorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri dibelakang―menunggu tuan besar dan nona mudanya selesai menyantap _desert_ yang telah disiapkan koki andalan keluarga Yamanaka.

"Baik,_goshuujin-sama_." Jawabnya singkat. Pelayan itu pun mengambil langkah kecil menuju ruang kerja tuan besarnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang makan. Hanya berbeda satu lantai dibandingkan dengan jarak ruang makan dengan kamar tuan besar dan nona mudanya yang lebih jauh.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu datang kembali dengan membawa sebuah berkas yang disebutkan oleh kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu―Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Silakan,_Goshuujin_-_sama_." Pelayan itu menyerahkan berkas itu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan membentuk sudut 180o dengan tubuh yang agak membungkuk.

"Berikan pada Ino." Ujar Inoichi pada pelayan yang tadi. Pelayan itu pun memutari meja makan yang luas itu, agar lebih terkesan sopan dan tidak melewati _Goshuujin-sama-_nya. Sesampainya ia ditempat dimana Ino duduk, pelayan itu melakukan hal yang ia lakukan kepada Inoichi tadi.

"Silakan_,Ojou-sama_." Ino pun mengambil berkas itu agak ragu dengan tatapan heran yang ia tujukan kepada Inoichi.

"_Otou-sama_, apa ini?" Tanya Ino kemudian. Inoichi pun menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Buka saja."

Ino membuka berkas itu,dan ternyata terdapat sebuah foto seorang lelaki yang wajahnya terkesan sangat pemalas dan mungkin umurnya lebih―ah..jauh lebih tua darinya. Ino hanya melihat berkas yang ia kenal sebagai proposal calon tunangan―setidaknya,itulah yang selalu Ino ucapkan ketika melihat berkas semacam itu,dengan tatapan _'What the heck?!'_

"_Otou-sama_ ingin kau menikah dengan lelaki ini." Ujar Inoichi yang seakan tahu apa pertanyaan yang bersarang didalam otak anak gadisnya.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku dinikahkan?! Aku mengenalinya saja tidak!" Protes Ino dengan volume suara yang lumayan keras sehingga mengagetkan pelayan-pelayan yang ada disekitarnya. Namun tidak bagi Inoichi. Ia tetap menghadapi kemarahan anaknya itu dengan wajah seakan tidak peduli.

"Dia adalah anak dari rekan _Otou-sama_ dari keluarga Nara yang menjadi salah satu dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Kau harus menikahinya. Dia akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita." Jawab Inoichi sambil memasang wajah serius. Sedangkan Ino, ia hanya menatap kesal ayahnya.

'Apa-apaan ini?! Bisa-bisanya orang tua didepanku ini menjodohkanku pada om-om tua yang bahkan tak kukenali?!' Gerutu Ino dalam hati.

"Menguntungkan apa? Sama sekali tidak menguntungkan! Aku tidak mau menikahinya! Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan dia!" Tolak Ino.

"Sangat menguntungkan. Pernikahan kalian akan sangat menguntungkan keluarga kita. Kekuasaan kita akan meningkat dan pamor kita pun akan meningkat. Kau harus ingat itu,Ino. Kekuasaan adalah segalanya bagi keluarga Yamanaka." Jawab Inoichi tegas. Ino mengernyit, ia tak percaya hati ayahnya sudah digelapkan oleh kekuasaan dan kekayaan sejak ia masih berumur 7 tahun. Dan hari ini adalah saat-saat yang terburuk dari semua sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh ayahnya.

"Segalanya bagimu tapi tidak bagiku,_Otou-sama_.." Ujar Ino santa namun tetap dengan gaya bahasa yang menekan. Ino melanjutkan menyantap _Créme Pudding _yang berada dihadapannya. Tinggal beberapa sendok lagi,_pudding_ akan habis dan ia bisa meninggalkan ruang makan secepatnya.

"Apa maksudmu,Ino? Kau adalah bagian dari Yamanaka juga. Sudah sepantasnya kau memikirkan kesejateraan keluarga Yamanaka!" Ujar Inoichi.

"Bagian dari 'Yamanaka' katamu? Apakah sulit bagimu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku adalah bagian dari 'keluarga'?" Tanya Ino. Tangannya berhenti menyuapkan sesendok _pudding_.

"Yamanaka itu adalah keluarga,Ino!" Bentak Inoichi kesal. Jika Inoichi sedang kesal,maka Ino akan lebih kesal lagi.

"Yamanaka hanyalah sebuah nama! Keluarga adalah sebuah ikatan! Sedangkan diantara seluruh keluarga Yamanaka tidak ada yang namanya ikatan!" Bentak Ino yang kini menggenggam erat sendok puddingnya hingga agak bengkok.

"A-Apa-apaan kau,Ino! Terserah apa yang kau katakan, yang penting kau harus tetap menikah dengan anak rekan kerjaku! Mengerti?!" Bentak Inoichi sekali lagi. Ino sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya. Ia menggebrak meja dan melempar sendok kecil itu. Sudah 10 tahun ia diperlakukan seenaknya oleh orang yang selalu ia sebut sebagai _Otou-sama_.

"Aku adalah anakmu! Aku bukan pion yang selalu dapat dipakai untuk menyejahterakan sebuah nama 'Yamanaka'! Pikirkan perasaan anakmu selama 10 tahun terakhir ini! Pikirkan apakah anakmu pernah bahagia?! Jangan selalu menagungkan nama Yamanaka!" Bentak Ino dengan volume suara yang sangat keras. Para pelayan sebenarnya sudah mulai risih dengan keadaan antara tuan dan nona mereka. Tapi apa daya? Mereka hanya pelayan, jika mereka melakukan sesuatu dan hal itu salah, mereka bisa dipecat nantinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bahagia? APA?! Kita punya segalanya! Jika kau merasa kurang, pakai saja uangku! Tidak sulit kan?" Jawab Inoichi tidak mau kalah.

Ino menggeram kesal, matanya mulai berair dan suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Uang, uang,uang.. Hanya uang! Tidak adakah hal lain yang dapat kau katakan selain uang?! Aku muak dengan nama Yamanaka dan uang! Semua hal itu membutakan dirimu! Aku tidak butuh semua itu!" Bentak Ino dan disusul dengan sebuah tamparan yang mendarat di pipi kiri Ino.

PLAAAKK!

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Ino yang terdiam dengan mata terbelalak dan juga tangan Inoichi yang kini menggebrak meja makan.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Yamanaka?! Tahu apa kau tentang uang?! Kau hidup menggunakan uang! Jika tidak ada hal itu,kau mungkin sudah mati sekarang!" Bentakan Inoichi membuat Ino para pelayan langsung menutup mulutnya dan Ino menggerakkan kepalanya ―yang kini sedang menengok kesamping―perlahan hingga matanya menatap Inoichi dengan lurus.

"Teganya kau bicara seperti itu,_Otou-sama_.." Ujar Ino lirih . Inoichi langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"I-Ino, _Otou-sama_ hanya―"

"Memang benar ucapanmu.. Aku memang dibesarkan dengan **uang**. Bukan kasih sayang dari orang tua. Tak perlu merasa bersalah, kau memang benar." Ino memotong ucapan _Otou-sama_nya sambil menekankan kata uang pada ucapannya. Inoichi sendiri hanya bisa terdiam mendengar volume suara anaknya yang telah berubah menjadi sangat pelan. Tampaknya hal yang ia katakan benar-benar membuat Ino terguncang.

"Aku memang tak pernah bahagia. Jadi, tak ada satupun yang peduli tentang kebahagiaanku.." Ujar Ino "Termasuk masa depanku.."

"Siapa bilang aku tak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan anakku?!" Amarah Inoichi kembali terpancing lagi. Inoichi pun kembali membentak Ino

"Tidakkah kau bisa melupakan semua hal itu hah?!Jika om tua seperti ini dijodohkan padaku,masa depanku bisa hancur nantinya. Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau dijodohkan.. Tidak akan!" Balas Ino

"Kalau begitu, pergilah dari rumah ini! Keluar kau dari keluarga Yamanaka! Jika kau tidak bisa membuat keluarga ini menjadi lebih baik, kau tidak ada gunanya! Keluar!" Bentak Inoichi yang lagi-lagi mengucapkannya dengan tidak sadar. Mereka kembali terdiam. Inoichi kembali menyadari ucapannya yang terlontar secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, aku pergi.." Jawab Ino yang kemudian berdiri dan menyimpan sendok itu diatas piring kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memakan _Créme Pudding _miliknya.

"A―Apa yang―"

"Aku sudah tak berguna lagi kan? Kau yang mengatakannya barusan. Lebih baik aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri daripada ditentukan secara seenaknya oleh orang tua yang tidak pernah mengurus anaknya sendiri.." Jawab Ino ketus. Ino melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah,Ino!" Inoichi pun pergi ke arah ruang kerjanya. Sementara para pelayan hanya saling berpandangan sebelum membereskan meja makan.

•

•

•

-Ino's Room-

Terlihat seorang gadis muda sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya,dibantu dengan seorang pelayan muda yang terbilang cukup cantik. Ino dan pelayan itu cukup dekat,bahkan mereka sering bercanda ataupun curhat bersama. Khususnya tentang sikap Inoichi.

"Nona, apakah nona yakin akan meninggalkan rumah ini? Sebaiknya,nona harus memikirkan hal itu sekali lagi.." Usul pelayan yang bernama Kin itu.

"Kin-chan, aku sudah capek. Kau sendiri tahu kan, sudah berapa kali aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi dari rumah sialan ini? Sekarang, orang tua itu sendiri yang mengusirku. Aku tak perlu bingung lagi kalau begitu.." Jawab Ino sambil memilih barang yang akan ia bawa dan tidak.

Kin hanya bisa terdiam. Ino menatap Kin yang diam tapi tetap membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke koper.

"Aku tahu kau akan kesepian begitu tidak ada aku yang cerewet.. Bukan begitu,Kin?" Ino pun tersenyum jahil. Pipi kin merona karena ia tak menyangka Ino dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"No-Nona, kupikir semuanya juga pasti akan sangat merindukan nona.. Nona itu baik, nona juga tidak pernah membedakan status kami sebagai pelayan dan status nona, jadi―" Jawab Kin dengan gugup, ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan majikannya.

"Ya,ya aku tahu Kin-chan.. Aku juga akan sangat merindukan sahabatku.." Ino memeluk Kin dengan perasaan berat. Sebenarnya,Ino agak berat juga meninggalkan rumah dan seorang pelayan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat bahkan saudaranya―Kin.

"Sahabat?" Tanya Kin

"Ya.. Selama ini kita bercanda dan selalu berbincang-bincang bukan? Tak ada salahnya kalau kita menjadi sahabat.. Bahkan aku sudah menganggapmu seperti bagian dari keluargaku,Kin-chan.." Ujar Ino dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Nona.. Terima kasih.." Jawab Kin

"Panggil saja aku Ino, mulai hari ini aku bukanlah majikanmu,Kin-chan.."

"I-Ino-san?" Tanya Kin

"Ino-chan saja.. Jangan menggunakan –san ah. Aku dan kamu itu kan seumuran. Lagipula rasanya aku seperti baru dikenal olehmu saja.." Saran Ino dsambil menepuk pundak Kin pelan.

"B-Baiklah,I-Ino-chan.." Ucap Kin dengan ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih.." Ujar Ino. Mereka pun terdiam, mereka tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Ino. Ino menggeleng, ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Nah! Barang-barangku sudah tertata rapi di koper. Sekarang saatnya aku.. Pergi.." Senyuman ayng awalnya menunjukkan semangat itu perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman getir.

"I-Ino-chan.. Apakah kau.."

"Aku sangat yakin,Kin-chan.. Aku sangat yakin dan aku tak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku.." Jawab Ino yang seakan mengetahui apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Kin.

Ino pun berjalan keluar rumahnya yang sangat besar. Meskipun ia sempat melewati ruangan kerja ayahnya yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, ia bisa melihat ayahnya tidak mempedulikan dia. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum getir ketika melihat ayahnya tetap sibuk bekerja walaupun saat makan siang tadi ayahnya sudah mengusirnya. Bahkan ketika ayahnya melihat sosok Ino yang memperhatikannya dari luar, Inoichi sama sekali tak bergeming. Hanya melihat sekilas,lalu fokus ke dalam pekerjaannya lagi.

'_Tak ada yang dapat memberikan kehangatan pada hatiku kecuali Kaa-san.. Hanya Kaa-san yang bisa membuat nama Yamanaka seperti sebuah ikatan kuat diantara kita semua..' _Pikir Ino. Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tangannya menarik koper yang ia bawa. Kin menemani dia sampai keluar dari gerbang rumahnya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ino membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kin. Ia memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal.

"Selamat tinggal Kin-chan.. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.." Ujar Ino. Kin meneteskan air matanya, ia tak menyangka tuan besarnya akan mengusir Ino. Anaknya sendiri. Selama ini, Kin lah yang menyemangati Ino dan membuat Ino mengurungkan niat Ino untuk meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka. Kin selalu mempunyai berbagai cara yang dapat membuat Ino menahan niatnya,tetapi kini semuanya sudah tak berguna. Ia tak dapat menahan Ino lagi.

"Ino-chan.. Seharusnya kau tak pergi.. Kami semua akan kehilangan sosokmu jika kau pergi.." Kin terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada Ino.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kalau aku tak pergi, aku takkan pernah mendapatkan kebebasanku. Aku juga tak dapat menentukan masa depanku. Mulai sekarang, akulah yang menentukan masa depan dan hidupku. Bukan dia,Kin.." Jawab Ino sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

Kin terdiam sesaat. Ia pikir, ada benarnya juga perkataan nona mudanya ini. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino,ia pun menatap Ino dengan mantap.

"Saya mendukung nona muda. Saya harap, nona dapat menemukan yang nona cari. Saya harap, ada yang dapat menemani hidup nona dan orang itu adalah orang yang baik." Ujar Kin dengan mantap. Ino tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,Kin. Dan ingat, hentikan mengatakan dirimu sendiri dengan kata-kata 'saya' dan panggil aku Ino-chan. Aku dan kamu bukan majikan dan pelayan lagi,Kin-chan.."

"Ah, maaf no―I-Ino-chan.. Sa-Saya―eh.. Aku lupa.. Sudah kebiasaan.." Jawab Kin sambil membungkuk pada Ino.

"Hentikkan membungkukkan tubuhmu mulai sekarang. Aku dan kamu itu sama.. Tak ada bedanya." Ujar Ino lagi.

"_H-Hai, wakatta_.."

"Baguslah.. Nah,Kin. Aku pergi dulu,ya." Ino pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar gerbang.

"Ino-chan.. Hati-hati,ya.. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu agar kau mendapatkan yang terbaik!" Teriak Kin pada Ino yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari kediaman Yamanaka.

"Yaa~ Doakan aku ya!" Balas Ino.

"S_ayonara_,_Otou-sama_.." Gumam Ino yang kian menjauh dari kediamannya hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

•

•

•

_Long coat_ hangat berwarna coklat milik Ino menemani malam hari yang sangat terasa dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini tanggal 22 Desember, suhu mulai terasa dingin karena sepertinya salju pertama akan turun di malam ini. Pohon natal yang besar sedang dihias di alun-alun kota, berbagai toko sudah menjadi cantik karena dihias oleh lampu-lampu dan hiasan natal yang biasanya dipakai untuk merayakan hari Natal. Ino melihat ke sekeliling toko, ia lapar.. Ia lupa tidak membawa uang untuk perjalanan panjangnya. Kartu ATM memang ia bawa, tetapi dari beberapa toko yang ia kunjungi, mereka tak menerima kartu ATM karena mereka tak mempunyai mesinnya. Dan bagaimana jika Otou-sannya memblokir kartu ATM itu? Miris,bukan?

"Setidaknya uang receh saja cukup. Aku butuh coklat panas. Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukannya di jaketku? Apakah aku memang harus membuka koperku untuk mengecek seluruh bajuku? Barangkali ada receh yang terselip disana.." Omel Ino sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Tangannya sudah dingin, ia tak membawa sarung tangan. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Ia membuka tangannya dan mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke arah wajahnya dan meniupnya.

'_Hangat_..' Pikir Ino. Ia membuka tangannya lagi. Lalu, sebuah benda putih kecil mendarat di tepalak tangannya. Benda itu kemudian meleleh di tangan Ino.

"Salju.. Pertama?" Ino menengok ke atas, butiran salju turun perlahan dari langit gelap di kota. Udara berubah semakin dingin. Ino kembali menggosokkan telapak tangannya. Kemudian, ia melihat sebuah benda yang bersinar didepan sana. Ia mendekati benda itu. Ketika ia melihatnya..

"U-Uang receh 100yen! Betapa beruntungnya aku!" Ino memungut uang itu dan berlari mencari mesin penjual minuman yang ia dengar dari Kin. Katanya 100yen cukup untuk membeli coklat panas kesukaannya.

Salju sudah hampir memenuhi jalan-jalan di kota. Ino tak menyadari itu, ketika ia melangkahg disebuah gundukan salju kecil, ia terpeleset dan terjatuh.

BRUUK!

"Kyaa!" Uang receh yang tadinya ada didalam genggaman Ino kini berputar kearah selokan. Sialnya, uang itu masuk ke dalam selokan dan terbawa arus air didalamnya.

"U-Uangnya!" Pekik Ino. Ino mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia sudah pasrah sekarang. Ia butuh makanan dan minuman hangat. Kini,ia tahu rasanya tidak mempunyai uang itu seperti apa. Ia meneteskan air mata. Tubuhnya kedinginan, ia juga lapar. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

"Kalau tahu begini.. Seharusnya aku tak usah pergi dari rumah.. Seharusnya aku telan omongan Tou-sama seperti biasanya.. Maka aku tak perlu menderita seperti ini.." Ino terisak. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ino terus terduduk di tempat itu hingga berjam-jam. Tak banyak orang yang lewat didaerah sini. Bahkan Ino pun tak tahu keberadannya dimana. Ino merasakan kepalanya semakin berat, tubuhnya semakin dingin karena salju yang kini hampir menutupi kakinya yang menekuk dijalanan.

'_Kami-sama.. Siapa saja.. Tolonglah aku..'_ Batin Ino sebelum seluruh tubuhnya terjatuh ke jalanan dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa.

Salju turun dengan derasnya, setengah tubuh Ino hampir tertutupi salju sekarang. Baju hangatnya sudah basah, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Ino tak bisa berbicara. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa ia akan mati malam ini,dan besok pagi akan ada berita seputar anak gadis keluarga Yamanaka yang meninggal dunia dikarenakan tertimbun salju.

'_Sudah.. Tidak ada harapan lagikah?' _Pikir Ino yang kini menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba,ada suara yang terdengar samar dari kejauhan.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Teriak suara itu.

'_Siapa itu? Apakah pihak rumah sakit? Apakah aku sudah sekarat?_' Tanya Ino dalam hatinya. Tubuh Ino terasa diangkat.

'_Apakah rohku sudah akan diangkat oleh malaikat?'_Pikirnya lagi. Ino mencoba membuka matanya, tapi ia hanya bisa sedikit membuka kedua matanya. Ino mengernyit. Ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Hanya sosok samar dengan rambut berwarna hitam.

'_Apakah dia dewa kematian?_' Pikirnya lagi.

"Hei.. Bertahanlah! ...Hei!" Suara itu terus memanggil Ino hingga kesadaran Ino hilang.

•

•

•

'Disini hangat.. Apakah aku sudah di surga?' Pikir Ino. Ino membuka matanya. Tubuhnya sudah hangat sekarang, hanya saja perutnya masih terasa lapar.

Ino mendapatkan langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Ino terdiam melihatnya.

"Surga.. Berwarna putih kah?" Gumamnya pelan. Lalu, sosok laki-laki berambut hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut pandangan Ino yang melihat lurus ke arah langit-langit putih itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya orang itu.

"Gyaaaa! Ini nerakaa!" Ino langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tadinya terbaring disuatu tempat Tapi, kepalanya kembali pusing dan Ino pun memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan "A-Aduh.."

"Neraka? Surga? Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau berpikir kau sudah mati,ya?" Tanya orang itu dengan wajah heran. Ino menatap wajah itu. Seperttinya,ia mengingat wajah itu. Wajah menyebalkan yang menjadi awal kejadian saat makan siang bersama Otou-samanya.

"K-Kau..."

•

•

•

-To Be Continued-

**Yehehe~ Chap 1 selesai nih.. Maaf kalau banyak typo seperti fic Miu yang sebelumnya yaa. Tenang saja, The Moon and The Sun tak akan Miu lupakan.. Miu gaakan ngelupain NaruSaku kok~ The Moon and the Sun pun akan segera Miu update dengan kembalinya slight ShikaIno setelah chap lalu*promosi*~ Dengan update-an 1 fic NaruSaku yang Miu buat di acc Miu yang lain~ Mau tau judul fic NaruSaku yang satunya? PM ya^^ Btw, Miu butuh RnR nih dia 3 fic ituhehehe~ Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk RnR yaa^^ Ayoo RnR^w^)/ Nah,minasan.. Jangan lupa Review yaa disemuanya hehe^^**

**With Ino-chan, Miu**

**Chuu~**


End file.
